someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Our Childhood
He wasn't always as evil as we have grown to know of him. He was just misunderstood, enclosed by the world around him, wishing to be in one of his very own. One he could play endlessly and never had to feel lonely or depressed. We never paid mind to him. He would stay in his room, playing for hours and hours. My parents were never home and the sitter was always distracted with her discussions she'd have with her friends. We left him be, only disturbing him when he needed to eat or our parents would complain. He always asked me to play Sonic The Hedgehog with him on the Genesis I had given to him when I grew bored and had received a Xbox for Christmas. I'd always tell him, "Why would I play that stupid game with you when I don't even like it?" "but Ryan..." He said sadly in discontent. "Y-you never play with me.." "Then why would I start now?" I'd always say. I then went along with my childhood, ignoring my sibling like he was not there. As others followed, playing my Xbox while my brother played with my scraps. Then everything had changed on that day. I remember it well. It was mid July. I was playing my Xbox, as usual, but then in the corner of my eye I saw something. It was my brother. He was outside, and there was someone else there. An old man. I ran to my brother, honestly concerned for once, And asked him. "Are you okay? You had me worried!" Looking at him, he was spaced until he heard what I had said a bit shocked and replied "I was only getting a new game," he said, showing me the cartridge. It looked like it was from a Nintendo 64. "You don't take things from strangers." "He wasn't, he was my friend." I sighed and told him not to do it again. "Sorry big bro.." He said gloomily. "Head inside now." "Okay." He then ran inside as I followed behind, heading in my room. A few days had passed and it was dinner time. As usual, it was takeout, and I was given the job to get my brother. As i approached his room that day I heard him talking to himself. Curious, instead of banging on the door and telling him to get the hell out, I creaked open the door and went inside instead, listening in on him. "I love you so much," he said cheerfully looking at TV screen. " we have so much fun together. " " I can really say... That your my best friend. " He then had stood quite as if he was listening to a reply. " your silly" he giggled. "You know I can't do that your in my game " "...yeah I know but... They don't mean to be..." I then heard a low pitch voice. " Yes they do. They hate you." " Hey! No they.... Your right... " There was more talk but I couldn't hear it this time "Its not possible.. I really wish it was." "It is." I heard the low spine chilling voice again. I then ran out, closing the door behind me and I called him out like I usually did. I tryed to tell my parents what i had witnessed but they ignored me as do any adult to a childs crazy imagination. They thought I was making it up... they thought I was the one that did it but no! it was not me... it was that dam game!! if only i had realized it before I could have stopped it... after that day my brother would lock his room door playing that game. I tried day after day to tempt him to go outside, but no luck he would only reply " Im busy right now, later" He wouldnt even go out to eat anymore. I grew worried for him. I knew it was that thing... it took over him i was sure of it. sadly though the next day was the first of the new school year and i had to go... I knew it wasnt safe for me to leave him by himself but i went anyways. the whole day i couldnt wait to get back home. I needed to check up on him i needed to know he was alright. when i finally got home i was meet by a huge screem coming from the house i rushed in quickly realizing it was coming from my brothers room. I banged on it hard my heart racing calling out to him asking if he was alright but there was silence. a few minutes later the door room unlocked. I rushed inside looking around but he was nowhere in sight, but his game was still on. I turned looking towards his bathroom. The water was running "BEN!! " I ran up to him, his body floating up in the bathtub. Suddenly, laughter was heard. It was the laughter of Skull Kid, one of the antagonists of the game. I turned slowly, approaching the screen. All that was shown was the text "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Sequel Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Game